the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
National anthem of Papooa
Papooa has several national anthems. Current anthem of Papooa The Papooan Hymn was adopted in 1986, and is still used today. English Lyrics Papooa our homeland Desist for thee never Papooa, with God's big hand We'll have thee forever Blue as the seas and skies Your fame will never die Our will is to sacrifice, Papooa, our lives. For many years our land Has been by streak and strain By the malice's great game But we have revived again, To cultivate the land, To mate our friends in grand Whilst the Ambok ever stands Papooa will live. Surely our future is, Strenghtful, adoreful, clish All to thee, and all for thine Papooa, we praise. Paguak Lyrics TBA Our Sole Land Warm and Wide The national anthem of Papua from 1945-1986 English Lyrics Once the warm land stepped onto us by the enemy Without cause nor symbol, but refute to the tribes But the Sun of July had shined in the landshores And the call of the pioneers has lifted aboard Thus, we conquered the nation, for glories all wide Our sole land warm and wide Will ever, ever abide And victory against oppresion And let no tyrants strive For the landshores we derive Cause we are going to rebuild the nation. When in battle our enemies build strenght again With the help of old Lenin, we fight for our cause, As with the reap and sickle, with vouchsafe and gain We defend the old beaches we clout to acclaim And in years to come, we'll march on without pause Our sole land warm and wide Will ever, ever abide And victory against oppresion And let no tyrants strive For the landshores we derive Cause we are going to rebuild the nation. As the glory of Raychell has built in our dust And the rivers of Glandy with Orgapa's fray Shine within our bureaus, our kopolas, our muss As we construct the firm, steady nation as must With the brightest of futures and communist today Our sole land warm and wide Will ever, ever abide And victory against oppresion And let no tyrants strive For the landshores we derive Cause we are going to rebuild the nation. The Internationale The national anthem of Papua from 1930-1945 English Lyrics Arise, ye victims of lucration, Arise, ye slavers of the world, Arise, we had enough oppresion And we want our lives unfurled For the wars, our tribe and their religions Many years the land has strived But through days we have become much stronger Let's make a new nation alive. So come on, you Papooans Our vict'ry shall prevail The human race will flourish By the Internationale So come on, you Papooans The world awaits our grail That we ever shall be given By the Internationale Paguak Lyrics Gahid, ka ugo maka guara Gahid, ka haima karuwa Koma ugu waga uyepe Aku maina beguca Paka oto umere kisasi Akabuge rekatu Poko uma ewasa Akai bama yogesu So kume aga iaga Pa sige pa ukan Aka ije ofo amaragu ta Ma International So kume aga iaga Pa sige pa ukan Pauha omo uga ikareha Ma International Papoua Nga Karige The national anthem of Papua from 1928-1930, it is only sung in Paguak Paguak Lyrics Papoua Nga Karige Ga Alfata Muraga Raumisel Koro Ugara Isehauag Iaga Mare Kugara, Ewasa Raioman Ikara Maigep Kume, Kaima Rugailak Kiri Amasuiya, Goko Uru Uyepe Amaira Gan Hiye Horo Moit Gakin, Akain Arak Uyab Wara Imis Tikirian English Lyrics Papua is beautiful, Bearable and rock-dweller. And by the King's honors we empile our land with greatness. Never to make a wrong strife, but a right volunty. Amazement is seen everywhere, thanks to our great Gods. Solstice to Amasuiya, who had enrichened the southern land with it's power of two thousand roses. We plan to give a new empire a healthy tomorrow, And it shall be excelled. Category:Papooa